


Коленочки

by KuroOi, Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, SW 5.0, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroOi/pseuds/KuroOi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Быть левой коленочкой Ойкавы Тоору — очень хорошо. Быть правой коленочкой Ойкавы Тоору — полный отстой.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 26
Collections: KuroOi SW 5.0





	Коленочки

Быть левой коленочкой Ойкавы Тоору — очень хорошо. Хозяин из Ойкавы прекрасный. Она поддерживает его, сгибается без хруста, когда Ойкава садится на диван, подгибая под себя ногу. Левая коленочка любит долгие прогулки, бег и езду на велосипеде, любит чувство усталости после хорошей тренировки. Ей нравятся разогревающие и расслабляющие мази по вечерам. И погода любая ей по нраву: она не реагирует ни на дождь, ни на резкие перепады температур. Мир для нее интересен, прекрасен и удивителен.  
«Вот бы пройти его весь», — думает левая коленочка.

Быть правой коленочкой Ойкавы Тоору — полный отстой. Хозяин из Ойкавы ужасный. Тренировки на грани физических возможностей, без оглядки на старую травму. Неприятно. Правая коленочка намекает хозяину болью и хрустом, что пора бы остановиться, отдохнуть, на диване посидеть, а если подгибать под себя, то левую ногу. И не вставать, нет, не сегодня, неужели недостаточно вечерней пробежки? Ещё и смену погоды правая коленочка переносит плохо. Ноет, ноет и ноет. Ойкава и сам хотел бы поныть — правая коленочка это точно знает, ведь всё в организме взаимосвязано, но Ойкава — это не только правая коленочка, но и упрямство, упорство, целеустремлённость. Правая коленочка предпочла бы всегда сидеть дома и отдыхать. Иногда она смотрит на левую коленочку, слышит ее мечты и думает: «Чтоб ты тоже повредилась». Правая коленочка впитывает обезболивающую мазь, расслабляется под массирующими прикосновениями пальцев, перестаёт дергаться и ныть. Но левую коленочку, вечно довольную жизнью, меньше ненавидеть не начинает.

Когда правая коленочка перестаёт болеть, Ойкава тоже расслабляется. Выдыхает спокойно и чуть улыбается, удобнее устраиваясь на диване. Одна надежда, что сегодня он больше никуда не заставит идти.

Быть Ойкавой Тоору нелегко. В нем бурлит энергия, воля к жизни, стремление к достижению целей. Но физических сил не хватает, правая коленочка предаёт. А без неё никуда. Ойкава вздыхает, защёлкивает колпачок мази, вытягивает ногу и отдыхает. Ждёт, когда простреливающая боль совсем уйдёт. 

Дверь в комнату открывается. 

— Болит?

Правая коленочка чувствует лёгкое, нежное прикосновение пальцев, а потом и губ. Млеет. От неё по ноге разбегаются приятные мурашки. Руки скользят по бедру, икре до самой щиколотки — им тоже хорошо, и всё благодаря правой коленочке и её нытью. Правой коленочке становится так тепло и сладко, что она окончательно отпускает боль, чувствует зависть левой коленочки и посмеивается. 

Всё-таки быть правой коленочкой Ойкавы Тоору не так уж плохо.

— Помогло? — спрашивает Куроо и улыбается. Встаёт со своих собственных коленей, и коленочкам Ойкавы очень интересно, как они себя чувствуют — все в синяках и тонких шрамах случайных порезов. «Хозяин из Куроо отстойный», — думают коленочки Ойкавы. А вот их хозяин — самый лучший, Куроо с ним повезло.

— Немного, — Ойкава улыбается в ответ, берёт Куроо за руки и тянет к себе. Куроо подходит ближе, забирается к Ойкаве на колени, садится всем весом и прижимается. Ойкава делает вид, что сейчас сломается под тяжестью, но гладит по спине и бокам, наслаждается. Коленочкам тяжело. Но Ойкаве хорошо, а всё в организме взаимосвязано.

— Раздавишь, — показательно хрипит Ойкава, но с коленей не сталкивает. 

— Тогда снова поцелую, и все пройдёт, — смеётся Куроо. 

— Давай сразу. Для профилактики. 

Куроо усмехается, наклоняется и целует в губы, гладит по щекам и шее, ерошит волосы. Коленочки думают, что быть губами Ойкавы Тоору тоже очень хорошо. 

А быть Ойкавой Тоору — просто потрясающе.


End file.
